


Tom & Lily: Waiting

by sweethiddleslaugh



Series: Tom & Lily [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Young British Actors, british actors
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Sex, Tom & Lily - Freeform, domination implied, marital sex, silk scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethiddleslaugh/pseuds/sweethiddleslaugh





	Tom & Lily: Waiting

Tom & Lily: Waiting

Character: Tom Hiddleston / actor!tom / angry!lily

Genre: Fluff/Smut

Rating: Mature / 18+

Plot: It's been more than a year since Tom & Lily had their island holiday. Their lives are about to change forever.

Author's notes: Tom & Lily was meant to be a one shot. Then when it beat me over the head and made itself a series, my intention was to write them so that they could be read as one shots or as a series. Well, that all changed on me. It's funny how you make these plans and they disagree with you and do what they want. 

This one is told from Tom's point of view. I know, it's usually Lily telling us these stories, but I thought a change was in order, and also, it just HAD to be Tom' because Lily would have ruined the surprise for you all...

_______________________________

"LILY!" I shout from the kitchen. "WHAT?" she shrieks a reply from the bedroom where she is resting. "DID WE USE UP ALL THE JAM?" In other words, did YOU use up all the jam? "IT'S ON THE DOOR OF THE FRIDGE." I take a deep breath before replying. "THE BLACKBERRY? ALL I SEE IS STRAWBERRY." Silence greets me in response. Great. She's probably plotting my death right now. 

A few moments later, I hear "Tom" from directly behind me. I jump, slamming my head on a shelf. The milk goes over in the excitement. "Fuck! You scared the piss out of me" I grumble as I rub the back of his head. "You'll manage. Pick up the milk before it leaks" she sighs as she reaches into the door and pulls out the blackberry jam. "Like I said, on the door" she snarls at me as she slams it down on the counter. "What are you doing out of bed? The doctor has you on bedrest" I remind her. "I am well aware of what the doctor said and I am well aware of my body and what it needs. I am ALSO well aware of your inability to find shit in the fridge" she sneers and slowly hobbles away. 

Well, that's the last straw. She needs an attitude adjustment and that's exactly what she'll get. I stuff the jam back into the fridge and head to the den. I need a drink before dealing with her. I take a few nips of whiskey before I head upstairs. I find her trying to find a comfortable position on the bed. "Tom, will put that pillow under my legs?" she asks. "No" I reply as I turn to open a drawer. "No?" she parrots, stunned. "No" I say flatly as I turn with the scarves in my hand. She sees them and rolls her eyes. "Tom, I cannot play with you. Even if I wanted to, I can't, not while I am in this condition. The condition YOU put me in" she points at me for emphasis.

"Firstly, WE are responsible. I didn't do that all by myself. It was your idea, afterall, so, quit dumping it on me. Secondly, I know that you're uncomfortable. I've done everything I can to make it better. I've been your workhorse for the last two weeks, haven't I? I've done it all without complaint. I have handled the painting and coordinated the furniture delivery and let you boss me around like a drill sergeant. I know that it isn't easy for you to be stuck in bed. I know you wanted to do it all yourself, but guess what? Shit happens, darling. I realize the waiting is difficult. In a few weeks the wait will be over. Let's use the time we have left to enjoy ourselves. It won't be long before we lose our freedom to play whenever we want. Besides, you need a good fucking and since your sour attitude has taken over your mind, I am forced to take more extreme measures" I inform her. 

"No" she replies and folds her arms over her chest. "Love, your evilness ends today. Undress. I will not ask you again" I sit back on the dresser and wait. I see her thighs squeeze together, just barely, but it's there. Her pussy tingled at my words. I'm sure of it. I watch as she huffs and puffs and pulls off her shirt and bra. "Well, you need to help with the rest unless it's only my breasts you want exposed" she barks at me. 

I silently remove her pants, knickers and socks. "How do you want me, my dear?" sarcasm thick in her voice. "Obviously you cannot lay on your belly right now" I roll my eyes at her. "I will only bind your only wrists for now as I don't feel it's necessary to add to your discomfort. If you do not cooperate, I will bind your ankles. Please, do not make me do that" I plead as I sit on the bed next to her. Once her wrists are secured to the headboard I tie a scarf over her eyes. "I am covering your eyes because I want you to feel. I want you to give yourself over to the pleasure I'm going to offer. I think sight will distract you from that" I whisper in her ear. I see her nipples tighten at my words but she still refuses to admit that she is turned on and says "Do whatever you want to me. I'm don't care what you do."

I leave her on the bed and pull the hitachi wand from the dresser. I plug it in and flip it on. The moment she hears the buzzing, she starts to squirm. I sit on the bed, "Open your legs for me, darling." She willingly gives me access to her pussy, which I see is already wet. I dip my head down and lick her once from bottom to top, dragging my flat tongue slowly over her. I feel her body vibrate, but she remains silent. Stubborn girl. "You are delectable" I tell her as I kiss her thigh. I sit up and position the bulb of the wand on her pussy. It's large and covers her completely. Her hips and legs jolt the moment the vibrations hit her skin. My cock is swollen and cramped inside my pants. 

"The wand? Really, Tom? Is the wand necessary?" she pants, trying to regain her composure. "Darling, you are in need of an extreme attitude adjustment. Extreme measures are called for" I smirk. I press the bulb more firmly against her and watch as her legs shake. She's close. The wand usually sends her over almost instantly, but she doesn't want to give in. Stubborn woman. "Stop trying to wiggle away. I do not want to secure your ankles while you are in this condition" I warn her. I lean over and flick her left nipple with my tongue causing her to gasp out my name. "Let go, love. Just let it happen" I whisper just before biting her other nipple. It's enough to send her over. She cries out to me as the orgasm rips through her, "Tom! OH fuck! I hate you!" I gently slow down the vibrations until the wand is silent. I get up and place the vibrator on the dresser. 

I undress while watching her pant. "Darling, your body is incredible. The way your breasts heave like that makes my cock throb." She gasps slightly at my words, "I hate you, ugh, I don't want you." I climb onto the bed and lay beside her, fingers trailing over her belly. "Your body betrays you, love. Your nipples cry out for my tongue." I flick them each in turn. "Your pussy is dripping for me." I slip two fingers into her and feel her clamp down on me. 

I slowly pump my fingers, soaking them, causing a lovely squishy sound as I gently fuck her. "Do you hear that? Your pussy has drenched my fingers." I lean down into her ear and whisper "I love you more than any man has ever loved a woman." She pulls at the scarves, "Tom! I love you, Tom. You know I do!" I slip my fingers out of her and pull the scarf from her eyes. "I want to untie your wrists. Will you stay with me?" I ask. She nods, eyes wild with desire.

I pull the scarf free of the headboard and slip the silk from her skin. She lowers her arms and slips them around my neck. I dip my head and take her lips. When I feel her tongue gently probing mine something snaps inside me. I suck her tongue into my mouth, moaning and pulling her close to me. I release her only so that we can breathe. "Tom, fuck me. Please fuck me" she begs. 

"Tell me how you want me. I don't want to cause you any pain" I kiss her neck. She rolls onto her side and I slide up behind her. My cock is hard as iron and feels ready to explode. I angle my hips and lift her left leg up, resting it over mine. I reach down and line my cock up with her opening. Her pussy is searing hot against the tip of my cock. I gently push into her, using all of my strength to take it slowly when what I really want to do is thrust into her hard and fast. I savor every second it as I sink myself in, inch by inch. "Tom, fuck, it's so good!" she pants. Once I'm fully seated, I start a slow and steady pace. She responds well, gasping and moaning and reaching back grabs at any part of me she can reach. I reach up to her breast and hold it in my hand, it's full and heavy. I thumb her nipple gently. 

She pushes back to meet my thrusts, "Faster, Tom. Fuck me hard. I can handle it." I pick up speed and soon our bodies are slapping against each other. I feel her pussy flutter around my cock. Knowing that she'll squeeze me in orgasm in a few short minutes, I unleash all of the sexual tension that has built up. I fuck with enough force to make her throw her hands forward to keep her balance. "Yes, Tom! Just like that!" she shouts as her orgasm rolls through her. "Oh, shit, Lil, I'm coming with you!" 

I feel my cock slip from her, dripping our mess onto the bed. We lay panting and grinning. "Tom, I am so sorry for being so difficult. I appreciate all you've done in the last two weeks. I hate that I was such a bitch. I love you so much" she sighs. "Lily, I never once doubted your love. I did, however, worry that you were plotting my death" I chuckle against the back of her neck. "Oh, well, that's true. I did" she laughs. "Stay here. I'll get a wet cloth to clean us up" I kiss her shoulder and get up.

I grab a clean cloth from the washroom cupboard and soak it with warm water. On my way back to the bedroom, I stop to see if the paint in the nursery has dried. I step into the room and flip on the light. I'm surrounded by fluffy animals and hand-made blankets. She insisted on painting the walls butter yellow with a mint green trim. Admittedly, she was right, it is amazing. Any child would be happy in this room. 

I reach out a hand to test the paint but my blood runs cold at the sound of Lily screaming my name. I run to the bedroom and find her on the floor, wincing in pain. "LILY! Let's get you up" I scoop her into my arms. "Tom! Get me dressed. It's time!" I sit her on the bed and stare at her, not quite comprehending what she's said. "Tom. Now. It's time now. We have to go!" she shoves my shoulder. "Tom. Look at me" she says, voice suddenly calm. "The baby is coming. We have to go to the hospital."

__________


End file.
